


Two naughty boys

by Chasevkkpoplover



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Chanhee | New, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Ju Haknyeon, Top Kim Sunwoo, bottom Eric Sohn, the two ships you didn't know you needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasevkkpoplover/pseuds/Chasevkkpoplover
Summary: Basically pure smut with a (tried to be) cute and naughty beginning? Anyways, this is for mature audiences and if you are under 18 please take into consideration not reading this fic. Remember this is a fic and nothing should be taken seriously. There is a heavy daddy kink so if you aren't into that stuff than just don't read this fic! Pretty simple! I did not include any Chanhee and Ju Haknyeon smut but I might make another chapter for that, who knows. I know that these two ships are obviously not common at all for us deobis but I was in the feels for these two ships. Especially daddy dom Sunwoo. (I definitely pushed that agenda lmao). so yeah, that's that and enjoy this mess of a smut fic! PS; this is not beta read so excuse any mistakes I may have made! ENJOY!
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ju Haknyeon, Kim Sunwoo & Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 13





	Two naughty boys

**Author's Note:**

> Basically pure smut with a (tried to be) cute and naughty beginning? Anyways, this is for mature audiences and if you are under 18 please take into consideration not reading this fic. Remember this is a fic and nothing should be taken seriously. There is a heavy daddy kink so if you aren't into that stuff than just don't read this fic! Pretty simple! I did not include any Chanhee and Ju Haknyeon smut but I might make another chapter for that, who knows. I know that these two ships are obviously not common at all for us deobis but I was in the feels for these two ships. Especially daddy dom Sunwoo. (I definitely pushed that agenda lmao). so yeah, that's that and enjoy this mess of a smut fic! PS; this is not beta read so excuse any mistakes I may have made! ENJOY!

It’s the weekend and Eric knows that Sunwoo would never allow him to throw a “party” with Chanhee. Technically it wouldn’t be a party but more of a play together, bake and eat as much shit as possible, and have it all cleaned up by the time Sunwoo and JuHaknyeon get back from their weekend outing. It was actually one of the first times _both_ dominants left their boyfriends home for an _entire day._ So obviously Eric and Chanhee were going to make the most of it.

The four have lived together for quite some time now. Eric and Sunwoo have been together for almost two years while Haknyeon and Chanhee have been a couple for just over a year. It worked out pretty well, actually. Juhaknyeon and Sunwoo had been best friends since they were children while the same went for Eric and Chanhee. Sunwoo met Eric and Chanhee while Eric was on a vacation from the United States in Seoul and had eventually ended up with Eric. And, naturally it was inevitable that Eric and Chanhee would meet Juhaknyeon since he was best friends with Sunwoo and soon love blossomed between him and Chanhee. 

Sunwoo and Juhaknyeon were natural doms while Eric and Chanhee were the submissive type. Although both submissives were quite bratty but Eric was usually the one who would take awhile to submit under Sunwoo as he liked to play along with Sunwoo which always infuriated Sunwoo. Talking back, disobedience, and saying “no,” “I don’t want to,” and crossing his arms and stomping his feet were Eric’s specialty. 

They were originally just going to head to the store for food and baking ingredients but Chanhee got the brilliant idea to get supplies for slime and silly string. Setting the grocery bags down on the kitchen counter, Eric immediately goes for the bag with the silly string. He opts for the purple one first. 

Giggling he sprays out his name onto the kitchen counter, “Chanhee aren’t you gonna try some of this?”

“I want to make slime first.” He says back to Eric so Eric sets the bottle down and sits down next to Chanhee. An hour goes by and both boys have slime all over their hands, clothes, as well as the dining room table as well as a tipped over and spilled onto the floor bottle of glue. Eric looks down and notices the spilled glue but decides to clean later. _We have the rest of the day to clean up anyways._ Next the two boys eagerly get out the other bottles of silly string and immediately Chanhee sprays a whole bunch of green string onto Eric’s hair which Eric protests back by spraying the purple all over Chanhee’s face. They go back and forth for a while but get tired of the silly string.

“We should make heart shaped sugar cookies, that would be cute.” Eric says to which Chanhee readily agrees. And so begins the bake festipalooza. When they are ready to put the flour into the mixture, Eric puts the mixer on. 

_Poof!_

“Eric!! You put the lever too high!” Chanhee quickly turns the lever down and stares at Eric, blinking flour out of his eyes. 

“Chanhee, you look quite dashing with flour all over you.” 

Chanhee scowls but a few seconds later turns to laughter after scooping up a handful of flour from the bag and blowing it right onto Eric. It’s Eric’s turn to scowl. Using the spatula Eric scoops out the half mixed batter and flour and flings it at Chanhee. Chanhee is quick and ducks out of the way and the mixture lands on the dining room table. For a second both boys look at the spill and look back at each other, standing still.

Eric is the first into action. He swiftly grabs the bowl of batter and the spatula and books it to the far end of the dining hall, crouching low. Chanhee grabs the slime from the living room coffee table and opens each container up, hurling globs of slime at Eric. Eric battles off the slime by using the mixing bowl as a shield to his face and smacking away flying slime with the spatula. Both boys are in a fit of giggles as the kitchen and dining room become a battleground of slime, silly string, flour, sugar, and dough. They chase each other around the dining table and kitchen island multiple times before they tire out. 

The submissives slump onto the chairs and shake hands, calling it a truce. 

“I’m hungry and we never even made the cookies, let’s get something to eat.” Eric huffs and opens up the fridge but finds nothing of satisfaction.

One minute later and Eric still has the freezer door wide open complaining about not knowing what to eat. Even though there are many choices from both the fridge and freezer but is just being picky. 

“Um, ahem.”

“Ya Chanhee?” Eric turns around from the freezer to look at Chanhee instead finding two very angry boyfriends. Juhaknyeon is gripping Chanhee by the shoulder with his other hand twisting in the small boy’s hair. Sunwoo is standing, staring at Eric with a shocked and angry expression. _What? They said they wouldn’t be back until later tonight_ Eric thinks. Eric thinks better and decides not to ask why they are home early.

Sunwoo breaks the silence. “What the hell is going on here? Either of you two care to explain?” 

“Well… we um.. we were just um d-doing some decor. Doesn’t it look so fashionable?”

“Eric! This is not funny and I am serious! Come here, _now._ ” Eric quickly shuffles over to Sunwoo, knowing exactly what he was about to receive. Sunwoo lifts up Eric by the waist and walks him to their bathroom. Putting the toilet seat down Sunwoo sits down placing Eric across his lap. 

“Do you know what rules you broke today? Tell me each and everything you did wrong today and do not lie or stretch the truth or you will get more spankings.”

Eric is already crying, shameful of his actions. “Um, w-w-we used Juhaknyeon’s car without asking, we went to the store when we aren’t supposed to go to the store without one or both of you.. And, um we bought the silly string and slime stuff and made a huge mess.” 

“And what else did you do?” Sunwoo prods.

“We also made a huge mess with the baking.” Tears are streaming down Eric’s face and he confesses to his boyfriend. 

“Yes. And you both are allowed to bake without permission but clearly there was throwing of food as well..”

A harsh hit lands on Eric’s butt and he receives 15 total spanks. 

“I-I’m sorry hyung!” Eric cries into his shoulder after he gets his spankings as Sunwoo caresses the backside of Eric’s neck, and kisses him gently on the cheek. “I forgive you baby but that does not mean that you are not getting punished. When you are home from work you are forbidden to use your phone and you are not to leave my eyesight for until the start of next week. You are also grounded from seeing any of your friends or going out for a week.”

“Okay, daddy.” Eric sniffles against Sunwoo’s neck. 

Sunwoo then picks Eric up, sitting him against the tub and strips him of his clothes. After washing Eric and himself down in the shower he puts Eric in his pajamas and they get to work cleaning the boys’ mess. Chanhee and Haknyeon soon join the cleanup with Chanhee clearly having received a similar punishment based on the red eyes and sniffling. 

It takes a few hours for the mess to be cleaned up but eventually the kitchen and dining room area are back to looking pristine. Sunwoo puts Eric to bed quite early while Chanhee does some extra homework with supervision from Juhaknyeon. 

***

Eric slowly opens his eyes as he feels Sunwoo climb into bed and bring Eric’s back to his chest, spooning him. Feeling Sunwoo’s warm breath on his neck, he shifts so that he is facing Sunwoo resting on his chest and neck. “Hi baby.” Sunwoo says and he wraps both arms around Eric pulling him skin tight against his body. 

“Hi daddy.” Eric mumbles into Sunwoo’s neck. He sighs a little as Sunwoo presses light kisses on his ears and down his neck. His kisses gradually get rougher and Eric feels himself get hard. Groaning, Eric shifts and brings his lips against Sunwoo’s. Sunwoo immediately takes charge and roughly opens Eric’s mouth mapping out his mouth with his tongue. Eric kisses back as much as possible but can barely keep up as Sunwoo is completely taking charge and the mood switches and Eric can feel his brain going grainy. His mind becomes foggy with lust and he slips into subspace.

Growling, Sunwoo puts Eric on his back with both arms on either side of Eric, caging him in. Eric groans, feeling like prey under Sunwoo’s predatory gaze. Sunwoo attacks Eric’s neck and moans escape Eric.

“I am going to press you into this bed and fuck you all night until you talk or walk. You won’t even be able to _think_ your name or my name without remembering how good I fucked you tonight. I’m going to have you all fucked out.”

“Daddy, please, I want you so bad. I want to suck your cock and you fuck my throat and then to have your cock up my ass.” Eric says as he squirms, horny as can be. Sunwoo doesn’t even let Eric take his dick out, sliding off his shorts and boxers. He pushes Eric up the bed so that his head rests against the pillow and puts his cock up against the submissive’s mouth and Eric takes it in immediately. _God damn, daddy is so big._

I’m going to fuck your face now but I need to hear you say your safe word before I do. Say it around my dick.”

Eric replies back with a mouthful of Sunwoo’s cock and mumbles something unintelligible. But Sunwoo understands what his baby says. _Mayflower._

Sunwoo immediately thrusts hard and fast into Eric’s mouth, bringing fresh tears into Eric’s eyes. He slams in a few more times before slowing down to check on Eric. Eric pushes Sunwoo’s cock back in so Sunwoo slams hard back in, battering his mouth and throat. Fuck. Sunwoo can feel his release and he thrusts his hips even deeper and his thrusts become more sporadic. With a final thrust he comes down Eric’s throat, pressing Eric’s face into his groin so that he swallows every last drop. 

“Come for me, pretty baby.” 

And with that Eric comes into his pants, groaning daddy. 

Sunwoo then strips himself of his shirt and takes off all of Eric’s clothes including his boxers. Eric’s face flushes red with embarrassment and lust. 

“Ah, here’s the funnest part of the night. Where I fuck you until you are screaming my name. But first, I need to prep you.” Sunwoo says staring into Eric’s eyes.

Eric shakes his head. “No, daddy, I already did.. I fingered myself this morning and left a plug in all day.” Eric can barely look Sunwoo in the eyes and he tells his daddy this. Sunwoo looks at Eric, surprised but the look soon turns into a smirk. 

“That’s my good baby boy. But, you are absolutely sure you do not need any prep, baby?”

Eric nods his head in silence. 

“Alright, but if daddy thinks you need prep after we start then I will prep you more. Now, what is your safeword, say it one more time for me.”

“Mayflower.”

Sunwoo nods and brings his lips to Eric’s. It’s much sweeter this time and Sunwoo allows Eric to have a little control this time, but never all the control. If Eric gets too forceful then Sunwoo just makes sure Eric knows who is in control with a little spank to the ass and some pulling of the hair. 

Sunwoo soon brings his lips down to Eric’s nipples and Eric grunts out. He mouths along Eric’s chest leaving hickeys all over his chest and stomach, claiming him. Sunwoo pushes Eric’s legs apart and pulls Eric down the bed on his back so he can slot his cock against his hole. Slowly pushing in, both groan softly in pleasure. Eric pleasure and pain combined. Soon Sunwoo bottoms out and Sunwoo kisses his boyfriend’s jaw, Eric looking doe-eyed at Sunwoo. Sunwoo thrusts in in one thrust, not too hard and not too fast. He gradually speeds up and thrusts harder and Eric feels nothing but pleasure. As Sunwoo pounds into Eric, never stopping, the bedroom starts to smell heavily of sweat and sex. 

Sunwoo growls, as he looks at his baby boy. He takes his cock out of Eric’s ass and flips him around so that Eric is laying on his stomach and thrusts back into the smaller boy. 

“Daddy, it feels so good!” Sunwoo lays completely on top of Eric and pulls him up by the shoulder and pounds away into the tight hole. They are one, skin to skin. 

Eric cries out, “I-I need to cum, ah.. Please!”

Sunwoo grabs a fistful of Eric’s hair and pulls his ear against his lips and whispers “You may not come until daddy has come and when I have said so.”

“Yes, daddy I will be a good boy.”

Sunwoo grunts at Eric’s submission and slows his thrusts down but keeping them deep and brutal, making Eric go up the bed. After about a minute or two he gives his last thrust into Eric and unloads all of his cum into his ass, slowing down and keeping his cock in Eric to push it back in, savoring the feeling of owning and breeding his baby with his seed. 

He turns Eric onto his back and takes a hold of his cock, pumping him until Eric releases. With a shout and permission from Sunwoo he finally cums. Cum lands all over his stomach and chest and a few drops get onto their shared bed sheets. 

They both lie down for a few minutes and then Sunwoo carefully carries Eric to the bathroom and cleans Eric up. Sunwoo forgets to grab towels to dry them both off and he stands to get them quickly. Eric immediately cries out grabbing onto Sunwoo, not wanting his daddy to leave. 

“Shh, it’s ok I’m not leaving, only grabbing the towels so I can dry us off.” Eric makes a small whiny sound but nods his head. When they are dry he puts pjs on Eric and he himself decides on just boxers. He picks up Eric, with his hands supporting him under his thighs and nestles him underneath the covers of their king sized bed. 

Eric presses his body into Sunwoo, even more needy and cuddlier than before their sexcapade and Sunwoo puts Eric against his body. 

Eric falls asleep first while Sunwoo coos at his cute sleepy baby. When a few minutes go by Sunwoo falls asleep, holding Eric in his embrace.

Sometime in the early hours of dawn Eric wakes up, restless and ends up accidentally grinding against Sunwoo’s dick, as he tries to roll over. Of course Sunwoo wakes up and thinks Eric is trying to get more dick so a new make out session begins. Sunwoo really wanted to fuck Eric again but Eric whined and protested and they argued with Sunwoo saying that he had initially told Eric he would fuck him all night. To which Eric says he is too tired and they settle for Sunwoo facefucking the shit out of Eric again. 

***

They sleep in extra late as Eric is not scheduled for work and Sunwoo only has one meeting to go to today and they end up fucking once again, after Sunwoo finally convinces Eric. Eric tries to ban Sunwoo from sex for a month but Sunwoo is too sexy and handsome to ban from sex. 


End file.
